deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman VS Namor
Aquaman VS Namor is the upcoming 104th episode and Season 6 Premiere of Death Battle, featuring Aquaman from DC Comics and Namor from Marvel Comics in a battle between the kings of Atlantis. Aquaman will be voiced by Kaiji Tang and Namor will be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Description Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Aquaman Boomstick: I don't get mermaids. I mean, they're kinda hot, but they're fish people, and then when you meet 'em, all they wanna do is try to kill you. I guess Tom Curry got to be one of the lucky ones, if you know what I mean. Wiz: After a chance meeting, Tom was left to father Arthur, the son of a mysterious woman of the sea. Boomstick: Though she thinks she was knocked up by a fish Jesus wizard... i-it's not important, comics are weird. Wiz: Regardless, Arthur learned to hone his aquatic powers from a very young age. When Arthur was just two years old, poor Tom thought he had drowned when he was actually just playing with some fish. While breathing underwater. Boomstick: Tom trained Arthur to master his powers, until eventually, his mother showed up with a heavy dose of truth. Arthur was the rightful king of the underwater city, Atlantis. *sigh* I wish there were more stories about parents coming back. In real life, too. Wiz: And so, Arthur would descend the ocean depths to claim his birthright and maintain the peace between land and sea, as the king, the superhero, Aquaman. Boomstick: Oh, are you one of the people who thinks Aquaman is lame? Well, think again! He's super strong, super fast, and can chill deep underwater for as long as he wants. And no, he doesn't just talk to fish. He dominates their brains and forces them to bend to his will! Wiz: Uh, only if he has to. He prefers to telepathically communicate with them, and most sea life respects him enough to come to his aid. Boomstick: Except for piranhas, apparently, which ate off his frickin' hand! I know you're a hardcore badass, but make those fish bow to your king-like kingship, dammit! Wiz: Not to worry, after a few gaudy hooks and a magic water hand, he got better. Arthur controls sea life by tapping into a worldwide phenomenon, called the Clear. Boomstick: Kinda like the Force from Star Wars, but just, in the ocean. Wiz: Through the Clear, creatures he controls increase in strength. Some even become capable of breaking Green Lantern constructs. Also, Arthur's powers are not just limited to aquamarine life. He telepathically communicates with all sorts of animals, and can even tap into the human mind. Boomstick: Wait wait, you're telling me he can mess with my brain too? Oh, get my hat, Wiz. The shiny one. Wiz: Well, he has difficulty dominating more intelligent life. His octopus friend Topo is one such example of a being he cannot forcibly control. Boomstick: What's so impressive about that little guy-''' A picture of Prime Earth Topo is shown. '''Boomstick: Whoa! Yeah, got it. Wiz: And for humanoids, the most Aquaman can generally do is cause a headache, or maybe a seizure. Boomstick: Yeah, still not gonna risk it, where's that damn hat? Namor Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia * The connections between Aquaman and Namor is that they are both masters of the seas and kings of Atlantis. They are also the royal offspring of a human and a royal ocean dweller. Their respective weapon of choice is the Trident. * This is the 16th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil and Thanos VS Darkseid. ** This is the second Marvel VS DC themed season premiere, after Black Panther VS Batman. * This is the first time two consecutive matchups have been Marvel VS DC match-ups. * DC and Marvel actually had this match-up of Aquaman vs Namor during the crossover DC vs Marvel where the readers voted on the winner. Aquaman won. * This is the first Death Battle Season Premiere to feature an anti-hero combatant. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Death battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles